Return to the East
by SkylarkWalker
Summary: It's been two months since Takizawa left saying that he would return, but he hasn't. atlest not knowingly to Saki. this is a two part one shot mostly becuase i cant think of anything else to happen.
1. the text message

1: The Text message.

It had only been two months since the game ended and Takizawa 'the terrorist' was long forgotten by the media, but not by Saki. Every night Saki would have the same damn dream about the last kiss they shared just before he left and him leaving his phone in her hand saying that he would be back. But the dream would always fast forward a few months to him being caught by the police and brought in to the government custody. Every day she would wake in the same fashion; sad, lonely, and hating herself for not running after the man that she loved. Saki had let Takizawa slip out of her hands. At the moment Saki had just awoken from one of those same dreams just before the government was about to give Takizawa the death penalty or life in jail, the only varying thing in the dreams.

'Hey, u up?' Osugi texted.

Saki smiled to herself, at lest she could always count on her friends to brighten her days. 'Yeah, just woke up. What's up?' she replied, her thumbs clicking away at the small keyboard on her phone.

'Nothing much. U got work 2day?' he asked. Saki raised her eye brows. If anyone should know her work schedule, other than her, it was Osugi, he knew that she always had the weekends off.

'You know that I don't work on weekends…'

'O yeah, that's right. So u want 2 meet up latter w/ the rest of the gang?'

There was something off with Osugi today, he normally didn't short hand text messages, epically to her and he wasn't trying to ask her out like he normally did. The only thing that seemed constant with him was that he always texted her first thing in the morning and it took only a second to return a text. He was up to something today.

'Sure. Where at?'

'The old Eden of the East office.' he replied. 'the club room.' He corrected himself.

_The club room? At the college?_ Saki thought, they had the room reserved for sometime, but she thought that they had given back the key after Eden was shut down. In fact they had cleared out all their stuff so only a table was left in that room and a few pictures that they had covered with all their junk. _Its been a long time since I was there._ she thought. 'Ok. What time are we meeting there?'

'About 2 hrs.'

Saki replied saying that she'll be there. She rolled out of bed, stretching out her arms and legs. She opened the night stand to fish out her brush, but when she did the selecao phone slid to the front. Saki's heart sank, as she picked it up feeling the weight in her hands. Getting out with her old friends was going to be good for, getting out of her apartment, apart from work, is going to be good for her.

Saki had moved out of her sisters a few weeks after Takizawa left, she couldn't afford much, but until she raised the funds she had stayed in the malls apartment over the movie theatre. When she had the money she could only rent out a small studio apartment. On a normal weekend, she would shut herself in her apartment and catch up on some work papers or sometimes Osugi would bring over a movie and they would just stay in.

She walked over to her bathroom, running the brush through her hair and going through her normal morning rut. She turned on her TV in the living room and made her self a bowl of cereal and sat down on the table to watch the morning news. She always tried to watch the news to keep an eye out for Takizawa, whether just a sighting or any news of him being brought in. Even thought it broke her heart to think that if he was caught, he could at lest see him face once more. After the news ended and there was no sign of him, she was slightly more happier that she had been in the morning.

She washed her bowl and headed back to get dressed, it would take about a half hour to get to the old club room at the college. She grabbed her sweater and a pair of jeans from her closet and when to go brush her teeth and do a bit of make up. When she was done she still had about 45 minutes until everyone was going to meet up. She grabbed her purse and as a last though before leaving her apartment, grabbed Takizawa's phone and shoving it in her purse.

Reaching out toward the door knob she sighed. She locked the door behind her and made her way toward the college.

"There are you happy?" Osugi asked flipping his phone closed after the last text from Saki. "She's going to be at the club room in two hours."

The boy standing in front of Osugi smiled down at him. "Yeah, I am. Thanks man."


	2. the club room

2: the club room

Saki stood out side the college's club building. Being there brought back a lot of memories of help promote Eden of the East and building it. It wasn't that long ago that she had last stepping though the doors and into the hallways around the building, but the true was that it felt like years had past since everyone had graduated and moved on to a bigger office in down town and had employees. But really caught her attention in her thoughts was the memory of the first time the Takizawa was ever in the room saying that he would help fund the program.

"Its been a long time." she whispered to herself as she opened the door to the club room. To her surprise, there was no one in there. She looked down at her watch, she was a few minutes early but not by much, so someone should do showing up soon.

"You never were one to just be on time were you?" a voice called out. "Well except for you graduation trip." Saki knew that voice all too well. It was the voice she never thought she would hear again. "Then again I guess we would never have meet if you didn't."

Takizawa's head popped out of the secret escape that the helped two of her friends escape when the police tried to arrest them, not that long ago.

Saki's eyes started to water as she watched him crawl out of the hole. As soon as he was all the way out, Saki through herself at him, wrapping her arms around his body. He let out an oomph as his body made contact with the hard wall. Takizawa smiled, his signature grin, as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, leaning his head against the top of hers. The orange and black hair mixed as they stood there just in each other arms. Takizawa pulled his head from hers and leaned it against her forehead.

Takizawa could have closed the small distance with his lips, but he didn't. His eyes studied Saki's face as she studied his, but he made no move to finish it. She was the one who leaned into him, closed the distance between their lips. Saki kissed him, soft. His lips were completely still against hers; only his half- parted mouth and the frantic beat of his heart let her know that he wanted this. Saki started to pull back, and one his hands slid up her arm until he cradled the back of her head and the other held her tight against his body. He balled his hand into Saki's hair, squeezing, feeling the thick hair as she fleet the silk of his through her own fingers. His eyes were just a little wide, flashing white. He lowered his lips back to hers. This time that they kissed, he kissed back. This kiss wasn't like that the few time that they kiss where one of the other didn't kiss back.

Saki opened her mouth to the press of his lips, flicking her tongue, a small wet touch. His mouth opened to her, and the kiss grew. His hand stayed in her hair, but the other hand swept around Saki's waist, pulling her down to the floor, sitting next to each other. He kissed her as if he would eat Saki from the mouth down. She could feel the muscles in his back working under her hands as he kissed her with lips and tongue, as if his mouth had parts she'd never felt before. Saki turned in his arms, sitting more solidly in his lap. It brought a sound low in his throat, and his hands were at her waist lifting her upward so that Saki's legs swung to either side of him with the kiss in once unbroken wet line.

Saki knew at that moment that she was truly in love with Takizawa. The way that he kissed…she could tell that he loved her as well. Saki pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes. "Takizawa…-"

"Akira. With a kiss like that, I think that you can call me by my first name." He panted. "Saki, I love you."

He had caught Saki off guard saying that he loved her, but she was glad that he said it first so that she didn't look like a love struck school girl if she told him. Saki smiled at him again. "I love you too, Akira." Saki said kissing him again. He closed the gap between their two bodies, leaning back on the floor, so that he was on top of her. He kissed Saki's neck leaving marks along the way, she closed my eyes and leaned her head back, as her breathing began to become uneven. Akira took both of her wrists in one hand, trailing his hand down, lingering on her breasts. His hot breath was on her neck, making her shiver. His lips brushed Saki's neck, with each kiss he was getting more forceful. He started to bite down, making her moan loud.

"A-Akira…" Saki said as she felt Akira start to kiss up to her lips. Saki didn't waist any time letting Akira in. She tangled her fingers through his hair, pulling, and making him moan. Saki's hands trailing down from the back of his head to unbutton his shirt. He pulled his hands up to help her slide his shirt off.

"Hey Osugi? Why did we have to come to the old club room?" Hirasawa asked from the hallway.

"I just thought that we might have left something in the room. I just wanted a second eye to find it." Osugi said.

"Osugi, the only things that are left in there are the pictures and the large desk." Hirasawa said turning the knob to the door. Saki and Akira pulled away from each other, Akira stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Saki gladly excepted the help up. "Saki? What are you doing here-Takizawa?"

"Hey, what's up man?" Akira said letting go of Saki's hand. "Long time so see."

"Not long enough for me." Osugi muttered under his breath, looking away from everybody in the room.

"Oh, hey. Osugi. Thanks again man." Akira said, wrapping his arm around Saki's shoulders.

"You knew he was back?" Saki asked, looking at Osugi. Osugi stiffened up as every one looked at him.

"Y-yeah. He showed up at my apartment this morning-"

"And I asked him to get you here for a surprise." Akira cut in.

"Well not much of a surprise, Osugi was texting in a way he normally doesn't, so I thought something was up." Saki said, looking at up.

Akira smiled down at her. "Looked like a surprise to me. And felt like one too, my back has the proof." he laughed, rubbing the top of Saki's head. Osugi just about fainted, thinking about why Akira's back was to the wall and why both of their hair was so mess up, given the fact that Akira normally had his shaggy black hair messy was even messier then normal.


End file.
